A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
In some systems, a user device may run an application within a webpage (e.g., as an embedded component of the container webpage). In order to run the application, the user device may retrieve resources for the application from a server or database (e.g., associated with the cloud platform). In some cases, for data security purposes, a user device may only access these resources after passing an authentication procedure. However, authenticating the user device to access the resources for the embedded application may authenticate the entire browser session, allowing other un-affiliated applications access to the resources and resulting in security risks for the resources.